fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
SPARTAN-B316
SPARTAN-B316, sometimes known as Shard, was a SPARTAN-III operative who fought during the fall of Reach and several other battles. He currently serves as a member of the UNSC Infinity's ''SPARTAN crew. History Early Career & Titans Like many other Spartans, B316 was kidnapped at a young age and pushed through severe training to become a top-notch supersoldier. B316 was augmented at age seventeen and was deployed two years later. During his training, he had made several allies and come to earn the nickname "Shard." B316 spent his early career with the Titans, a nine-man squadron of elite commondos. Shard was, at the time, inexperienced and unqualified for full solo opeation. His first mission with the team was escorting a government official to a ship during the conflict on New Erandinus. However, the ship was shot down by the Covenant and the official was killed, and the team barely escaped alive. This failure was a dent on the team's history. Around 2549, the Titans were sent to secure a lanch facility in New Sydney on Cyricinus. However, during the battle against the opressive forces, a wipeout explosion blasted down the local space elevator and severely injured the Titans. Their captain, Eva, was killed. Forced to flee, the Titans rushed into the ruined city. One by one, they were picked off by patrolling Sangheilli Zealots, until only four remained. Devin, Shard's best friend, was stabbed by a Zealot. In his dying breaths, Devin told Shard to continue the fight and avenge him. The remaining three Spartans were picked up by a nearby Pelican dropship, but parted ways and became solo Spartans soon afterword. Jump Squad Despite his wanting to be a solo Spartan, Shard was made a part of Jump Squad. The squad had six members including him. Della-A815 (Jump 1) was initially unsure of Shard's motivation and fighting strenght after the loss of his previous teammates. Jump Squad had a base of operations on New Cuba and was the most powerful defensive force in the local area of Outer Colonies. During this time, Shard became attached to a beautiful planet called Ros, and a close friend of Spartan '"Dragonfly"-B193 and later Rose-A206. For two years, Jump Squad heroically defended all nine planets under their watch, and Shard became an honored member of the team. This streak of victories was cut short in 2552 when a Covenant fleet arrived at Ros to enhilate it. The devastation was enormous, and the planet was glassed, but UNSC officials managed to drive off the Covenant. Jump Squad was separated soon after. Ovecome with grief about the lives lost on Ros, three of the members became solo opearatives for the UNSC Black Ops. division, hoping to never see their comrades again. Hovever, Jump 3 (B193) and Jump 5 (A206) promised to return to assist Shard if he ever needed their help. Reach In 2552, a Covenant fleet assaulted the planet Reach. Shard, on the planet at the time, was sent to defend the city of New Alexandria from Covenant forces by sniping from atop a building. Shard killed dozens of enemy air units before a glassing destroyed the building's base. As it toppled, Shard was rescued by SPARTAN-X310 a.k.a. Splice, who was flying by in a Pelican. Colonel Holland decided to pair the duo for further missions. For the rest of the Reach conflict, Shard and Splice fought to secure UNSC bases, and destroy Covenant vessels. At one point, a Forerunner artifact that was hidden in the south was attacked by the Covenant, who hoped to discover items of value to their religion. Pursuing the Covenant, Splice and Shard were accidentally sent to a Halo ring. Over the course of the next week, the two Spartans managed to destroy the remaining Covenant and escape, but the portal was destroyed, disabling the UNSC's ability to get to the ring. At some points during his time on Reach, Shard would also pair with Spartans he'd met before, such as Blake-585. With Blake, Shard defeated a Sangheilli Zealot attempting to steal a weapon built by Dr. Catherine Halsey. However, during the end of the Reach conflict, Shard was caught in a glassing that seemingly eradicated him. Instead, he held his own against thousands of Covenant aliens, even finding and defending the fallen body of Spartan-B312. After days of searching, Shard found a way to hijack a Covenant Phantom dropship and escape. Stranded Shard was then stranded in space, but managed to follow a Brute-controlled Covenant ship through slipspace to a sandy planet. On this planet, Shard struggled to venture to a tower where he could communicate with the UNSC. When he made it, he was attacked by J'mar Kalas, a Brute general. Shard managed to kill the Brute by hurling him from the tower window after firing a shotgun round into his chest. Shard then called in a UNSC frigate and escaped. Venture B316 was deployed to an unidentified swamp planet, a mountainous planet, and a Forerunner-controlled gas giant at some point during his career after getting stranded. Each mission lasted about two weeks, and usually involved finding a Forerunner artifact. Continued Career In 2553, after hearing news of the Ark conflict, Shard was sent to Wimas IX to assist in the ending of a Hunter onslaught. During this conflict, Shard returned to his old partner Blake-585 and assisted him in destroying a snow-covered Covenant base. The duo then managed to find the Covenant's headquarters on Wimas IX and destroy it as well. After the conflict, Shard and Blake were both assigned to the UNSC Infinity''. After assisting in the Second Battle of Requiem, Shard became one of the founding members of a new fireteam, which some of his old Titan partners, Blake, and other UNSC Infinity Spartans have joined. Shard has also been searching for two of the remaining Jump Squad members in hope that they will join. Category:B1littlehero Category:Spartans Category:Spartan-IIIs